resident_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sherry Birkin
Sherry Marie Birkin is the only child survivor of the Raccoon City Outbreak and is saved by Claire Redfield, Superman II and Leon Kennedy. After the death of her parents, she escapes the fallen city along with both Claire and Leon who in turn look after her as pseudo parental figures in an attempt to start a new life. Biography Early Life Sherry was born on July 21st, 2008 to Drs. William and Annette Birkin, two virologists who took part in t-Virus research at Umbrella USA’s isolated Arklay Laboratory. Sherry’s relationship with her parents were strained due to their busy work schedules and despite their early 2010s transfer to the NEST in the industrial district. She was frequently neglected as they were always too busy with their work to spend any time with her but she still loved them, nonetheless. Since Sherry's parents were Umbrella's top virologists, it's been shown that they are quite wealthy. The Birkins lived in a three storey modern home (being arguably the largest house of the neighborhood) and were able to afford for Sherry to attend a private school. When her parents weren't at home, they would either hire a babysitter or some of their colleagues to look after Sherry. There are also times that her parents have forgotten completely and Sherry ends up at home by herself. Her parents were senior researchers on the G-Virus Project, a eugenics project that oversaw the creation of Golgotha, a Progenitor strain they believed could be used to improve the human race. Sherry was a student at East Raccoon Elementary which is a private school. Her mother entrusted her with a special locket for safe keeping, disguised as her ninth birthday present, which was actually related to their research. On the night of Saturday, September 22nd 2018, the Umbrella Security Service infiltrated the laboratory, shot Sherry’s father down and stole his samples of Golgotha. However, William barely survived and with a single remaining sample, he infected himself, transforming into the monster simply known as “G” and killed the attackers, but released the t-Virus into the sewers in the process. This eventually spread to the drinking water. As the t-Virus showed itself on Monday, September 24, it reached a critical mass that eventually turned hundreds of thousands of residents into mutants and/or zombies, overwhelming the efforts and resources by the Raccoon Police Department, S.W.A.T. and Raccoon Fire Department to suppress the outbreak. Role in Resident Hero A Seemingly Normal Day On that morning of September 24, it is revealed that Sherry has been living in the house by herself for about a week since her parents were too busy at work, haven't come home since and they didn't even hire a babysitter. Although, Sherry has shown herself to be somewhat independent. She then receives a letter by her mother explaining their absences and warning of an upcoming potential danger in the city related to their work. Sherry is confused but nonetheless heeds its words before taking the bus to school. Running Away During her third period fifth grade class, the school gets a sudden announcement from the principal, instructing all staff and students to make their way to the emergency assembly area on the school oval. As Sherry joined her classmates on their way down, she overhears a few other teachers discussing amongst themselves of what really is happening and hears the words "Umbrella" and "Police Station." Remembering her mother's letter, Sherry manages to sneak away unseen and exits the campus before the school is officially announced to be cancelled. She attempts to go back home but is impossible due to the enormous crowds of people, roadblocks and traffic. Instead, Sherry flees to the Raccoon City Police Station since it was more or less easier and she knew where it was. During this point, her class teacher Mrs. Pritchard eventually notices her missing when calling out the class roll in the assembly area. Fighting for Survival Inside the Police Station, Sherry attempts to use the receptionist's phone to call her mother numerous times but she never answered. Sherry soon found the place to be a dangerous environment, with more people transforming into zombies due to the t-Virus contaminated water. Upon observing this, she knows right away to avoid drinking tap water or anything that uses the city's water supply. Over the days, the station eventually fell into disarray and Sherry had to resort to stealing food and bottled water (that was imported from outside of the city) while running away to find new places to hide in order to survive. Getting sleep was also very difficult during these times. Although Sherry managed to keep away from the violence, she found this to be the most daunting, scariest and difficult task ever. At some point, she eventually made her way down to the underground passage below the station and hid there for a while. Meeting Claire and Superman II On the night of Saturday, September 29, she meets survivors Claire Redfield and Christopher Kent (as a depowered Superman II). Claire was new to the city, searching for her missing brother while Chris has been transported to the place after his ferocious battle with A.M.A.Z.O. back on Earth-Prime. However, Sherry is hiding in a storage room from the G-creature and warns the two that it's behind them. The monster attacks Claire and Chris, leading them down to the lower level and after a battle, they defeat the monster. When the two announce that it's safe, Sherry comes out of her hiding place. Noticing Chris’ Kryptonian supersuit, she asked if he was a superhero, believing him to be the one from comics, stories and fairy tales who “fights monsters” and “saves the princess.” Sherry asks Claire and Chris if they will help her find her mother in which they agree. In turn, Sherry lowers the mechanical ladder to let them reach and follow her as she knows the way out of this place. As they made their way, the two introduce themselves to Sherry and they all engage in a brief conversation about themselves, learning more about each other. Kidnapped After making it to the station's parking garage, the three still need a key card to activate the terminal in order open the gate of the exit. As they tried to figure a way out, they are confronted and attacked by a corrupt police chief named Brian Irons. He opens the gate with his own key card and intends on taking Sherry with him. Claire and Chris demand to know what Irons wants but he remains defiant, as well as forcing Sherry to restrain Claire with zip ties or else he will shoot them. Chris tries to resist but Irons shoots him, beats Claire and kidnaps Sherry, dragging her out of the parking garage and into his car. Fortunately, Chris survives thanks to his skinsuit and Claire manages to cut her restraints but not before the gate closed. In the car, Sherry cries out for help but is vulgarly and verbally threatened by Irons. Driving through a relatively safe shortcut, Irons takes Sherry to the Raccoon City Orphanage and when they arrived, he locks her in one of the bedrooms. Sherry decides to try and take a nap on the bed, as well as hoping for Claire and Chris to come and save her. Attempting to Escape Having a bad feeling, Sherry decides to try and escape the orphanage. She notices a large hole in the wall of the bedroom and crawls through it before eventually making it downstairs and into Irons' directory room. After spotting the orphanage keys, Sherry attempts to steal them in order to escape but is caught by Irons. He loomed towards Sherry, but she retaliates by smashing him with a bottle of acid (which badly burns the left side of his face) and kicking him in the tibia before running off. An enraged Irons pursued while Sherry hides inside the nursery. As a scared and terrified Sherry continued to hide, Irons locks the door to prevent her escape whilst antagonising, threatening and vulgarly cursing at her. In the middle of searching, Irons takes a break to clean his face in the bathroom, failing to notice that he left his keys in the bathroom door's lock and in turn, allows Sherry to take them and escape the nursery. Irons noticed Sherry fleeing with the keys she stole from him and resumes the chase. Sherry attempted to use the keys to unlock the main doors to get out of the orphanage but they were chained on the outside, forcing her to go back and hide in Irons' directory room. Irons found Sherry and roughly grabbed her, even sadistically threatening to kill her. Sherry screams but Irons is interrupted by William as the G-creature, who implants a G-larvae into his mouth. At this point, Irons lets Sherry go and she hides behind a table, looking away from the sight with tears in her eyes. Later, Sherry eventually finds a trapdoor and ladder that leads further down and into the basement and underground passage below the orphanage. Sherry would then sit on the ground and hide in a small area behind a fence. Implanted with the G-Virus In between 30 to 60 minutes later, Sherry is found by Claire and Chris much to her excitement. However, the Tyrant has found them and relentlessly pursues them. Chris carries Sherry while Claire follows, retreating to an elevator. Before the Tyrant can fully open the elevator's doors with its pure strength, Chris punches it in the face. The Tyrant is then mutilated through the torso by the G-creature. The creature then jumps on the elevator and is sent plummeting at great speeds while both Sherry and Claire scream. Chris used his body and cape, doing his best to protect Claire and Sherry from the fall. Fortunately, Sherry is relatively unharmed while Chris is near-unconscious (having absorbed the brunt of the impact) and Claire is knocked out with minor injuries. Sherry attempts to get both of them to wake up but runs off scared upon hearing large footsteps. As Sherry ran, she eventually trips over and lands hard, knocking her out. Without Chris and Claire around, this leaves Sherry vulnerable. At this point, her mutated father catches up to her and implants a G-larvae into her. Soon, a passed out Sherry is eventually found by her mother Annette who locks her inside a garbage disposal room for her own safety. Scolded When Sherry awakens, she is being scolded and interrogated by her mother who is outside, monitoring her on camera and speaking through the P.A. system. Sherry begs to go home but Annette tells her that she cannot leave until her work is done. During this, Chris and Claire eventually found and watched her on the outside but Sherry doesn't notice them. Annette continues to angrily scold Sherry, telling her that she should have went back, stayed in the house and called the police. An upset Sherry tries to rebuttal but Annette doesn't want to hear it and shut her out, wanting to finish her work. Right away, Sherry starts to feel worse, doubling over in pain before collapsing and passing out. Just after this, Claire and Chris eventually discover the reason why William was after his daughter. As a blood relation, Sherry is a viable carrier for the G-larvae, thus, William intends to survive and reproduce using her. Lifeline Claire and Chris eventually find their way around and open the large door of the garbage disposal in order to save Sherry. Annette tells them that Sherry has been implanted with a G- larvae and cannot be saved. This angered the two that Annette is willing to give up on her own daughter so easily. Claire is able to convince Annette to change her mind and the latter acquiesced, giving them the location of the NEST lab and revealing that there is a cure. Chris carried Sherry while Claire followed, with Sherry's ID wristband granting them access to use the cable car. On their way, Sherry is weak but awake. Chris discovers that the belt buckle of his skinsuit is removable and can show holographic images, especially those of Krypton and Superman. Chris tells Sherry about who he really is and his Kryptonian heritage while Claire listens. Claire is still skeptical but Sherry is interested in the story and believes him. Chris also attempts to give Sherry her family photo that he picked up from Irons' possession but she tells him to keep it. Soon, Sherry's condition is shown to be deteriorating due to the progression of Golgotha infection by the parasite. The cable car eventually reaches the lab and Chris lays Sherry to rest on a bed in a secure medical room. On a laptop that is already turned on, the emails mentioned the antiviral agent. Before they go, Sherry gives Chris a drawing that she made for him when she was in the orphanage, also telling him that he’s her hero. Time is ticking so Claire takes Sherry’s ID wristband because they needed to enter rooms secured by electronic doors within the lab. Cured Just before Claire and Chris fight William a third time, Annette arrives and takes it out with anti-BOWs as well as confirming that it was indeed her husband. The creature recovers and attacks Annette, fatally wounding her but she defiantly gets up. Claire gives her the antiviral agent and sends her off to treat Sherry while the two remained behind to battle the creature. A badly wounded but determined Annette eventually makes it to the security-medical bay and successfully gives Sherry the vaccine, thus curing her of the G-Virus. They eventually made it back to Sherry who has been fully cured. Chris uses his X-ray and microscopic vision to confirm that Sherry is free of the G-Virus. As Annette soon succumbs to her wounds, she tells them that the facility will self-destruct in order to prevent the G-Virus from leaving the building and gives Claire her ‘Level IV Admin’ chip in order to escape. Annette dies seconds later and Sherry cries and sobs, hugging her mother's body and kissing her on the cheek. Both Chris and Claire comfort and console Sherry until she calms down, since they really needed to get out of the building. In turn, Sherry hugs them both, telling Claire that she is lucky to have her and also telling Chris that he's a real superhero. Chris states that he needs to fly out of Earth’s atmosphere if he were to truly put a stop to this. As he rose several feet off the floor and levitated, Sherry becomes astonished, seeing that Chris really can fly. Escaping the lab Chris takes off while Claire and Sherry escape the lab. As they made it down, they entered a train carriage designed to exit the facility but Claire needs to get it moving. Sherry promises to stay inside of the carriage while Claire activates the power. As Claire is about to go back, she is confronted by William again, but she defeats him just before the turntable reaches the bottom. As the train departs, Claire asks Sherry what she would like to do when they get out and Sherry responds by wanting to see where Claire lives. Claire responds that she needs to take a shower while Sherry giggles in agreement. At this moment, Leon reveals to be on board and finds them so Claire introduces him to Sherry. Their reunion was short lived upon the carriages shaking and hearing loud sounds coming from the back carriage. Claire decides to check it out and instructs Leon to look after Sherry. Leon and Sherry manage to catch up to Claire who was fighting William's fifth form in the train carriage. Claire nearly meets her doom as the creature managed to grab her leg with one of its tentacles. However, the three are all saved by a restored and fully powered Superman II who decouples the carriages and delivers the final blow to the creature, killing it instantly and once and for all. Leaving Raccoon City Superman II moves the carriage faster until they reached the end of the tunnel. As Sherry, Leon and Claire depart the train carriage, Superman II returns Leon's car from the gas station as well as Claire's motorcycle secured inside a trailer so they can all leave the city. After Superman II takes off, the three made their way to the car. As they walked, Sherry excitedly wants Claire and Leon to adopt her and become her new parents along with wanting a puppy, parrot and piano lessons. When the trio get far enough from the city, they later witness the entirety of Raccoon City and its landmass ascending into space. They know that it was Superman II lifting the city, much to Sherry's utter astonishment. However, they all understood that the fallen Raccoon City needed to gotten rid of in some form to avoid any more risks. (Aside from this, her role is largely similar as how it was in the video game; Resident Evil 2 2019 remake.) Starting Anew For about a week, Sherry, Claire and Leon have been hopping through motel to motel across Pennsylvania before eventually arriving at Claire's childhood home in Brooklyn, New York where they would enjoy and start a new life together. Over time, Claire is determined to show Sherry the things she's missed out in life while Leon finds out that he too has a lot to learn. Nearly a month later, Sherry is enjoying a festival in New York City, along with Leon and Claire. They would meet Chris Kent again, who is with Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon whom are visiting and on “vacation.” The six of them engage in a friendly game of laser tag that was set up during the festival. Sherry was very excited to try laser tag for the first time, with her being on the same team with Leon and Claire while facing off against Chris, Barry and Cisco on the other team. During the game, and along with Leon's help, Sherry manages to aim and take Chris out who was celebrating too early. As a result, Sherry laughs and shares a "hi-five" with Leon while Chris just smiles and shakes his head. On Christmas Eve, both Leon and Claire officially adopt and take custody of Sherry much to her upmost delight. After opening her presents on Christmas Day, Sherry along with Leon and Claire make their way to Chris' farm house in Steadworth, California on Earth-Prime (Claire has been given a breach opener made by Cisco) where they would celebrate Christmas with the Kents. Sherry also meets and quickly befriends Chris' younger adoptive brother Ryan. Personality Sherry is a shy young girl who was very quiet and didn't get much attention from her parents due to their research. Even though Sherry was frequently neglected by her parents, she still loved them. Despite being a "rich kid," Sherry is shy, timid, insecure and vulnerable but also down-to-earth, well-mannered, kind, sweet, intelligent and caring. In fact, Sherry was nothing like her own parents who were seemingly self-centered, cynical and ignorant. However, Sherry is still mostly quiet and shy at school and thus, found it difficult to make real friends. Despite this, Sherry is one of the few students to pay attention and is capable of displaying confidence in class, being able to raise her hand and answer questions she knows. Sherry has shown to be self-reliant and independent due to her parents rarely coming home. Sherry gets herself ready for school, makes her own meals (albeit through canned and microwave food), packs her own lunch and schoolbag and catches the bus to and from school. Sherry is well-mannered, always saying "please" and "thank you" as well as cleaning up after herself. For instance, Sherry always takes her shoes off and places them neatly before entering hers or a guest's home. Everyday after school, Sherry regularly does her homework which most likely contributes to getting very good grades and even making honor roll a few times. After the death of her mother, Sherry was visibly distraught and upset, sobbing and crying. As Sherry was being comforted and consoled by Claire, she hugged her, saying that she's lucky to have someone like Claire. This shows that Sherry sees Claire as a "big-sister" figure. Sherry then hugs Chris, telling him that he's a real superhero and that he saved her. When escaping Raccoon City, Sherry excitedly wants Claire and Leon to adopt her, also wanting to get a puppy, parrot and piano lessons. This also shows, that despite the fact Sherry loved her parents, she was able to get over their deaths fairly quickly, though she still misses them from time to time. Nonetheless, Sherry seems much happier than she was before now that she's with Claire and Leon. When under care of Claire and Leon, Claire notices that Sherry has missed out on a lot of things in her lifetime and is determined to show her. As a result, Sherry becomes happier as a child and instantly has fun during a festival and thoroughly enjoyed the food, since her parents never took her out or did something like this ever before. Sherry is also greatly surprised and intrigued to find that Claire knows how to make spaghetti or later on, that Chris Kent works with computers a lot and knows how to actually cook. Abilities/Skills * Keen Intellect: Sherry has shown to be quite intelligent for her age. She is one of the few students that paid attention during classes and at home, Sherry always does her homework regularly. As a result, she always got good grades and even made honor roll a few times. Furthermore, Sherry has shown herself to be very independent as she is able to get herself ready for school and look after the house to an extent, especially when her parents aren't around. Sherry also knew how to get from her school to the police station by herself. When being kidnapped by Chief Irons, Sherry unhooked her pendant and dropped it on purpose, correctly guessing that Irons was after it and hoped that either Claire or Chris would pick it up. ** Problem Solving: Sherry is quite good at problem solving and is somewhat resourceful. When she was locked inside the orphanage bedroom, she was able to find another way out. Even though the hole in the wall was blocked up, she solved a block puzzle within a short amount of time to unlock the drawer which had scissors, allowing to cut the tape holding the cardboard to together and escape the room. * Stealth: Sherry is somewhat skilled at hiding due to her small size and weight. She was able to sneak away from her class, teachers and even the school security guard in order to ditch the school without being noticed. At the police station, Sherry was able to spend days running and hiding without being caught by infected people/zombies. Later, Sherry was able to avoid being spotted by Chief Irons in the nursery room, despite the fact there were limited options and places to hide. She was also able to move to a different hiding spot without Irons noticing or seeing her. When Irons took a break to ease the burn on his face, Sherry managed to sneak to the door and steal the keys that were still in the lock. It was already too late when Irons noticed and spotted her. However, Sherry wasn’t able to hide in the director’s office due to the fact that she wasn’t fast enough, Irons was in hot pursuit and there was only a table. Strength Level Sherry possesses the normal human strength of a girl of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Equipment * Pendant (formerly): Disguised as Sherry’s ninth birthday present, her mother entrusted her with a special locket for safe keeping. In reality, it was related to the Birkin’s research as it acts as a key to open the vault where the cure for the G-Virus and various samples were being kept. More notably, this actually put Sherry in danger because anyone who wants to get their hands on the samples, cure or “G” and knows about the pendant would do anything to get to her and the pendant. One prime example was Chief Irons; he knew that the pendant would be able to open the vault and wanted the samples and antiviral agent for himself. Irons went so far to kidnap Sherry for the pendant but she ended dropping it. When Claire picked it up, Irons found out and threatened to kill Sherry if he didn’t receive the pendant. Sherry no longer wanted it as it never really meant that much to her and Claire kept it, later using it to open the vault of where the antiviral agent was being kept. It was likely destroyed when the NEST facility self-destructed. * School Backpack (formerly): A navy-blue school backpack that Sherry takes to school. When classes were stopped, Sherry snuck out of the school and left her backpack and belongings behind and never saw them again. It was possibly destroyed when the school went into disarray during the outbreak. Relationships Family * William Birkin † – Father and G-Virus infector * Annette Birkin † – Mother * Claire Redfield – Savior, close friend, and eventual adoptive mother * Leon S. Kennedy – Savior, good friend and eventual adoptive father * Chris Redfield - Friend, guest and eventual adoptive uncle Friends/Allies: * Chloe Pritchard - 5th grade class teacher * Christopher Kent/Superman II – good friend, savior and host * Jill Valentine - Friend and guest * Sarah Kent - Hostess * Eben Kent - Host * Ryan Kent - Friend and Host * Team Flash ** Cisco Ramon/Vibe – Acquaintance ** Barry Allen/Flash – Acquaintance Enemies * Brian Irons † - Enemy, kidnapper and possible attempted killer * T-00 Tyrant † - Enemy and attempted killer * Numerous zombies and undead creatures Trivia * In the Resident Evil 2 Remake Video Game, Sherry is voiced by Eliza Pryor. ** Sherry's 3D Scan Face Model is Hannah Kincaid. * According to Capcom, Sherry is named after the song "Sherry" by the Four Seasons. * In Resident Hero, Sherry's school uniform is based on the RE2make's "Classic School Uniform" alt, however, with a few very slight changes: ** The colours are more brighter. ** The left side of the chest now sports the school logo (taken from the default outfit) ** Her socks are completely white, now being a pair of generic white crew socks that are worn above the ankle. ** In RE2make, her shoes are clearly based on red VANS authentic canvas sneakers but the logos have been removed and replaced with "shoes," possibly due to copyright. *** In Resident Hero, the "VANS" and "OFF THE WALL" logos have been added back. *** Sherry wears US youth size 4 shoes. *** During the story, it mentions that Sherry also worn black 'Mary-Jane' style school shoes, with her briefly taking a moment to choose between them or her red VANS. * In the story, it states that Sherry was able to run/jog nonstop from her school to the police station. If that is indeed the case, then Sherry would be impressively fit and athletic to do so, especially for a 10 year old girl. Although, Sherry was very tired and out of breath upon arrival. * In the original Resident Evil Canon, after the events of Resident Evil 2, Sherry and Leon get detained by the U.S. Government and eventually become agents. ** In Resident Hero (and possibly the RE2make), this isn't the case. ** After the events of the story, Claire and Leon eventually adopt Sherry, with the three living in Claire's childhood home in Brooklyn. * In Resident Evil 2, Sherry is actually 12 years old, being born around 1986 while the game takes place in 1998. ** In Resident Hero, the "RE2make lore" is set in 2018 (instead of 1998) and Sherry is aged down to 10, being born in 2008. In addition, Sherry now has a given birthdate like most of the Resident Evil characters that appear in this story. *** Despite this change, Sherry appears and looks exactly the same as she does in the RE2make. * It is never directly mentioned in the story where or how exactly Sherry gets implanted by a G-larvae. Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Children Category:Civilians Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Adopted